Minor International Stations
This page is for minor/unnamed international stations or halts which have appeared in Thomas & Friends and Stories From Sodor. Australia Shane's Station Australia |no_of_platforms=3}} Shane's Station is a terminus station in Australia. It is located in front of Shane's Shed. Trivia * The station is redressed from Harwick. Brazil The Brazilian Station Brazil |no_of_platforms = 2}} The Brazilian Station is a railway station in Brazil. Thomas once picked up some Batucada musicians from here. Trivia * The station is redressed from Adelaide River Station. China The First Chinese Station China |managed_by=China Railways |no_of_platforms=2}} The First Chinese Station is a station located somewhere in China. It was here that The Chinese Diesel told Thomas that she saw Nia heading for Zhangye Danxia. Trivia * The station appears to be a heavily-modified version of Maithwaite, with two tall buildings either side of the waiting room instead of the usual one, the removal of the crossing and an added siding. The Second Chinese Station China |managed_by=China Railways |no_of_platforms=2}} The Second Chinese Station is a station located in a forested area of China. Thomas has previously picked up both filmmakers for a nature documentary and the lion for the Chinese New Year party from here. Trivia * The station is redressed from Maithwaite. The Chinese Town Halt China |managed_by=China Railways |no_of_platforms=2}} The Chinese Town Halt is a halt by a small town runby in China. It has wooden platforms either side of the tracks. The River Station China |managed_by = China Railways |no_of_platforms = 1 }} The River Station is a railway station by a river in China. The annual dragon boat race starts from here. Egypt The Egyptian Station Egypt |managed_by=Egyptian Railways |no_of_platforms=2}} The Egyptian Station is a railway station located in Egypt. India The Indian Station India |managed_by=Indian Railways |no_of_platforms=2}} The Indian Station is a railway station located in India. Trivia * The station is redressed from Wellsworth. Italy The First Italian Station Italy |no_of_platforms=1}}The First Italian Station is a small station in Italy. It is a small station located in the countryside. A small yard is located nearby. Trivia * The station set is a redressed version of the Mauritanian Station. The Second Italian Station Italy |no_of_platforms = 1 }}The Second Italian Station is another small station in Italy. Thomas accompanied and to this station whilst practicing opera. Trivia * This station is similar to the first Italian station, however with some key differences: ** The canopy is removed. ** The door on top of the canopy is replaced by a window. ** The stripe along the sides is a darker shade of red. The Italian Seaside Station Italy |no_of_platforms = 1}} The Italian Seaside Station is a station located on a beach in Italy. Thomas witnessed 's landing act here and later came here to pick up some members of the Sodor Construction Company who came to help out at the Italian Construction Site. The Museum Station Museum of Archeology, Italy |managed_by = Mia |no_of_platforms = 5}} The Museum Station is a station in Italy with curved platforms. It is located next to the Museum of Archeology. Trivia * The station set is a redressed version of Maron, albeit with an extra platform and a smaller station building. Mauritania The Mauritanian Station The Sahara, Mauritania |no_of_platforms=1}} The Mauritanian Station is a small station in Mauritania. Thomas once stopped here to pick up some goods bound for Dar es Salaam Docks. Trivia * The station's model is reused from that of Arlesdale End with a few significant changes: ** The chimneys are removed. ** A canopy with a solid roof is added to the front of the building. ** Two doors are added: one on the front of the building leading to the platform, the other above leading to the top of the added canopy. Category:Other Railways Category:India Category:Australia Category:Brazil Category:Africa Category:Standard Gauge Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Stations Category:Buildings Category:Inhabited Areas Category:Italy Category:Egypt Category:Mauritania